Something x2
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: KaiRei, TysonMax A humorous journey through the boy's lives as young adults and parents. Sequel to Something!
1. You want a what!

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something x2 by Yaoi Girl

Five years…it had been five years since the incident with the now happily married couple, though the day and its events remained clear in the minds as if it had all happened yesterday.

It was only about two years after the incident that Kai's greatest threat was gone for good. His grandfather had finally bit the dust.

About three years ago, Rei had moved from China to live with his lover in the mansion that Kai had inherited and remodeled, and four and a half months after that they were engaged.

Soon after his grandfather's death, many of the house attendants wanted to return home, now free from torture and blackmail. Kai had wished them well, paying them their normal salary with a bonus and their way home. A few of the attendants had stayed to serve Kai like they had since the day he had arrived, treating Rei in much the same manner.

The boys may have only been 20 years old, but they had everything they could ever want except…

"Rei, what's been bothering you lately?" Kai asked as he sat down next to the boy on the couch.

The raven-haired boy was currently curled up with his arms and chin on the armrest as he stared into the crackling fire.

"It's no big deal."

"It is to me. You're worrying me and the house keepers with the way you just sit and rock in the rocking chair in that empty room."

Rei sat up and pressed his side against his lover's, resting his head on his shoulder. "We've been together for a little over five years, we're married…but it just feels like something is missing, ya know?" he said, never meeting questioning crimson eyes.

"Like what?"

"Listen," he said as he covered Kai's mouth, removing it a few moments later. "What do you hear?"

"The fire and our breathing, but that's it," he replied, not sure where this conversation was going.

"What's missing?"

Kai thought long and hard. "I don't know."

Laughing slightly, the raven-haired boy said, "Maybe it's just that I spent too much time at home with my sisters last time. I miss hearing their laughter."

"Rei…I think I know where you're going with this…" he said with a small smile, Rei not noticing as he had curled back up on the end of the couch, his gaze once again focused on the flames.

"I envy Tyson and Max." There was then a long silence that followed, Rei breaking it. "If you'd agree to what they did, I'd be the one to carry…"

"I understand what you think our lives are missing, and if it means that much to you, yes, we can go through with it. But first, lets invite Max and loudmouth over to talk about it to make absolutely sure it's something we want to do."

Rei flung himself towards Kai, enveloping him in a hug as they both fell to the floor. "Thank you! I love you so much!"

~*~

"Wow! How's come you wait this long to invite us over to see this place? It's awesome!" Max said as he and Tyson entered the mansion about a week later, the blonde holding a hand gently over his tummy as they walked to the parlor room.

"We just got done with the last of the remodeling last weekend," Rei said as he and Kai sat down on one couch, the other pair sitting down on the couch opposite them. "How have you guys been getting along?"

"Since the wedding, we've found a house big enough for us, and of course we've got a third person to feed in a couple months," Tyson said as he squeezed Max's hand, smiling at him.

"So we've heard. Kenny's been nagging me about when we were going to go through with it too, but I didn't know if Kai was ready for a baby yet."

"That's one of the reasons we invited you over, to see what all goes on so we can decided on it for sure before we make a mistake we can't correct," Kai said as he tossed another log into the fireplace.

"Well, you know the basics, right? I mean, Kenny told us about it a long time ago, but still, it was amazing to know that it was now possible for guys to have babies too!" Max said. "The only part I'm not looking forward to is the C-section…they already had to cut me once."

"Well how else is it supposed to come out?" Rei laughed. "So how do they do it? Put the baby in you, I mean."

"They put an artificial womb into you and then the combined DNA from you and your partner, and that's when the magic happens, I guess. I don't know how they combine everything, but they do it somehow," Tyson said as he took a cup of cocoa from the tray the servant offered them. "Thanks."

"So, does it hurt at all?"

"Not when they do anything to you. You don't even notice any difference until the baby starts to kick and move around."

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Kai asked as he sat back down, sipping his cocoa as he looked over at the pair.

"A boy."

"Just don't let him turn into Tyson," Kai said, smirking at the boy who was now glaring at him. 

Max laughed. "I don't think anyone else could have an appetite like Tyson."

"How far along are you right now?"

"Three and a half months." (A/N: I don't know for sure when the baby starts kicking…^_^;; So lets play pretend if I'm wrong, okay?)

The boys talked long into the night about what else would happen with the whole baby development and then onto other random things until Tyson fell asleep, the blonde having to wake him up, as the bluenette was driving.

"We'll call you sometime after the procedure!" Rei waved as the pair slid into their car.

"We'll be waiting to hear from you. And you guy's will have to stop by sometime and see the house. Bye!"

Kai and Rei waved, shivering from the cold outside, watching the snow for a few moments after Tyson's car had pulled out of the gates.

"So, I take that as a yes, you still want to go through with this?"

"Well, yeah. Why? Did you change your mind?"

"No. I'm just concerned for you. Having to carry that extra weight around and eating for two," the crimson-eyed bluenette replied as he put an arm around his shivering lover and pulled him inside to the warmth of the fire.

"So are you saying that you want to carry and eat for two?" Rei teased, knowing that Kai wouldn't want to ruin his gorgeous figure.

"How about we celebrate for our future child?" Kai smirked as he pushed Rei gently to lie on the couch, claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

TBC

The whole idea with the guys having kids came from…I have no clue or explanation other than my muse…And they're around 14 or 15 in the show, yes? So I'm guessing that 20 would be about the right age…*shrugs* Welcome to my mind, please feel free to be either amused or afraid, very, very afraid…lol.

Anywho, I hope you liked the beginning of their trip into being parents!!! ^_^


	2. x2

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.  
  
Something x2 by Yaoi Girl  
  
Then next morning, after their 'celebration' of their future child, Kai called and made an appointment to see the doctor about the procedure. All the while, Rei was sitting next to him, cuddling his side with a smile on his face.  
  
"Four days from now," the bluenette replied as he put the phone back on the charger, returning the embrace that his lover had gave to him as soon as the phone was out of his hand.  
  
"Can we go shopping?!"  
  
Kai laughed at him. "We have nine months and four days to worry about shopping!"  
  
The raven-haired boy pouted. "Fine.so what are we doing today?"  
  
"How about we just go for a walk."  
  
~*~  
  
They walked for several hours around the huge backyard of the mansion, feeding birds, tossing pebbles into the stream, relaxing on a bench next to the fountain.anything and everything to get their mind off of babies and the possibilities of their future. They only had four more days to themselves, and then nothing would be the same afterward.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everything seems to be in order. Rei, the nurse will lead you to the operating room, and Kai, you just sit back and wait for about an hour," the doctor said with a smile, having run tests on them both and collected samples to combine.  
  
Rei kissed Kai before he followed the nurse out of the room, both boys smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Rei was in the empty room, sitting and rocking back and forth in his rocker, a hand over his stomach with a smile on his face.  
  
"I know the doctor told you to take it easy for a couple days until the stitches come out, but you don't have to be this relaxed," the bluenette said with a smile as he stood framed in the doorway, his shadow on the wall next to Rei, as it was dark inside the room and light in the hallway.  
  
"I know. But what else can I do besides sit still? I don't want anything to go wrong."  
  
"I know you're worried. But don't let being five hours pregnant stop you from having fun," Kai said as he crossed the room, kneeling down in front of the boy as he tilted his chin to look into his amber eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
About a month later, the couple went for their first check-up to see how the baby was progressing.  
  
The doctor had run a couple tests to make sure the artificial womb was safe from antibodies and for other things. He came into the room where Kai and Rei sat, both boys tense and anxious for the news.  
  
"Everything seems to be going very well, however."  
  
At this, Rei looked at Kai, worry in his eyes.  
  
The doctor noticed this and simply laughed. "Don't worry, Rei. It's nothing bad. Just a slight complication with the 'egg.' The babies are fine."  
  
"Wait, did you just say 'babies?' As in more than one?" Kai asked as if he hadn't hear right.  
  
"Yes. You're having twins, Rei. This is only the second case that this has happened, however, it won't hurt anything."  
  
"Was the first case to anyone by the name of Max?" Kai asked, curious.  
  
"No. Not that I can recall. Besides, this was quite a few years ago when this first came into practice. It's very rare for this complication to happen, however, that's what has happened."  
  
"T.Twins? We're having twins?!" Rei said a bit shakily, though not from fear, but from happiness and disbelief.  
  
Kai merely smiled warmly to his lover with a nod. "That's what he said."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Tyson laughed as he talked to Kai on the phone later that afternoon. "You're not really having twins, are you? It's practically impossible through the procedure!"  
  
"I know. The doctor told us about there being only one other case of this happening."  
  
"Just think, now you're going to have double the trouble!" the energetic bluenette teased.  
  
"Don't remind me. I still have about another eight months before I have to worry about that."  
  
"So now are you saying you don't want any kids?" Rei asked as he heard that statement and the rolling of eyes his lover gave to the phone, his eyes and face showing an extreme expression of hurt.  
  
"I'll call you back, Tyson," Kai sighed, Tyson understanding, as he had heard the raven-haired boy in the background. "You know that's not true, koi."  
  
When Kai turned around to the silence, he found that Rei was no longer in the room; however, Kai knew where he was when he was upset: the baby's room.  
  
"Rei, koi. I didn't mean it like that. I was talking about when we have them and they get older, how much of a handful they'll be to handle. You know how kids like to play pranks and things when they start growing up. If they're girls, they want to play with hair, and that's something you have a lot of to tangle and tie in knots. And if they're boys, they roll in the mud and track it in while they have bugs and frogs in their hands and pockets. I didn't mean to sound like I only went along with it to make you happy and have nothing to do with our kids when they're here," Kai said as he kneeled down and took Rei's hands in his own, the other boy smiling at him through his tears.  
  
Rei sniffed. "How are Max and Tyson doing?"  
  
"They're still having a little bit of trouble with getting the loan taken care of for the house, but I told them we'd help. I mean, we have enough money for our grandkids' grandkids' kids and then some. Other than the money issue, they're doing fine, and so is the baby."  
  
"Just another three and half months before they have more than money to worry about," the raven-haired boy said with a smile as he stood, he and Kai walking to their bedroom.  
  
"And eight before we have double their trouble," Kai said as he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.  
  
TBC  
  
By now you should understand where the 'x2' came from in the title. ^_^  
  
I thought about it for a while after I had wrote part of this chapter that 'they're young and have plenty of money, so there's no need for them to go to college since they don't need to work to get money' so they'll be helping Max and Tyson out with their problems throughout the story. ^_^  
  
Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Surprises

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Side note: I switched to Tyson's real name, Takao. I hate dub names...

Something x2 by Yaoi Girl

~3 months and 3 weeks later ~

"No!"

"Rei, you really need to eat."

"I would if I could hold it down. Nothing that I've ever eaten tastes better on the way up," the raven-haired boy said as he stood from his chair at the kitchen table, wrinkling his nose at the though of what he just said, and from the sight of his food. "Maybe later if I'm feeling well enough, I'll eat."

"Who would think that a pregnant guy could get morning sickness?" Kai teased as he ate his own food.

"We're still going shopping today, yes?" Rei asked, brushing what Kai had said aside with a smile.

"Of course. I promised you didn't I?"

~*~

They had stopped by several baby stores and picked up some blankets, diapers, bottles, cribs…

"How about this outfit? It could go either way," Rei said as he held up a simple white baby outfit.

Kai shrugged. "If that's what you want."

Rei frowned and set the outfit back on its rack.

"What?"

"You sure aren't helping much. You haven't so much as argued over anything that I've looked at today."

The bluenette walked over to his koi and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You know that I didn't have any brothers or sisters, nor have I been around any younger kids, so I don't know what to look for. You have two sisters at home that you helped to raise, so you know exactly what you're doing."

Rei smiled. "You can at least help with the outfits. All the basics I can handle."

~*~

"I can't believe you don't want to know what you're having," Max said as he gently handed Taki over to Rei, who lovingly took the baby blonde boy into his arms like a natural mother, er…father.

"I want to be surprised," was all that the raven-haired boy said with a smile.

"What do you want to have?" Takao asked as he cuddled Max.

"We don't care either way," Kai said as he leaned over slightly and was making faces at the baby.

"What do you think you're going to have?"

"Rei says boys, but I say girls."

"Like you said, what would you know about babies? I'm the one carrying and I have a better guess than you do," Rei teased.

"Then I guess you'll both just have to wait and see."

"That's the only thing we can do, Max," Kai laughed. "Without ruining the surprise that is."

"Who would actually think that something so cute could partially come from Takao…?" Kai teased as he took the boy from Rei's arms a few minutes later.

Takao made a face at Kai and then smiled. "Let's just see how cute your twins come out, with you being partially responsible for making them."

"You two…" Max smiled.

"Really, grow up already. You're fathers!" Rei chimed in with a smiled, receiving a pillow to the face from his koi shortly after he returned Max's baby.

"You're one to talk."

~*~

"I guess Kai will make a good father after all. He's softened up quite a bit and he actually knows how to have some fun," Takao smiled as Max was partially in the backseat of the car, fastening Taki in while the bluenette started the car.

"Well, I'm sure that if he could improve us to win championships in beyblading, parenting shouldn't be too big of a deal, right?" Max laughed as he settled himself in the passenger's seat. "He did have to deal with 'a bunch of kids.'"

TBC

I'm SOOOO sorry for not having this up sooner! I've actually had it typed up for some time now and just realized that I hadn't posted it. So I hope you enjoyed, despite it's lateness!


End file.
